1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a tray assembly for a lens holder used during a vacuum coating process.
2. Description of Related Art
Many camera modules used in electronic devices such as digital cameras include lens holders for holding lenses. The lens holders often provide an EMI shield coating. The coating can be applied by any conventional technique such as vacuum coating. In the case of vacuum coating, the lens holders need to be positioned on a receiving portion of a tray in a vacuum environment. The lens holder is held in position by a positioning post extending through the lens holder and the tray, which creates a closed cavity. The number of receiving portions on the tray is limited, because the tray is a flat plate, such that production efficiency of the tray is limited. The receiving portions of the tray are crowded and efficiency of heat dissipation is reduced.
It is thus desirable to provide a tray assembly which can overcome the described limitations.